


If I'm Reflected

by xiaoventist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoventist/pseuds/xiaoventist
Summary: short maoritsu fluff ☆
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	If I'm Reflected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narunorii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunorii/gifts).



"Hey, Ritsu. What are you looking at?" he witnesses his lover look up at such a gloomy sky, with a satisfied, serene glint in his eyes. There were stars, tons of them actually, and they were visible as can be since they were far from the bustling city. 

But, Mao wanted to question what made him look so breathtaking. 

"You. I'm looking at you, and only seeing you now and forever...! Well, what about you? What's in your eyes?"

Sakuma Ritsu asks, turning back to face the surprised red head. Flustered, Mao stutters, no coherent words were made no matter how much he forced it. The simple, quiet inquiry left him unable to speak. 

Isara Mao feels his cheeks warm up despite the cold the two were under. He was set under a daze just from how beautiful his boyfriend looked, with his half-lidded eyes, and gentle smile. 

"Maa-kun's eyes. Am I in my beloved's eyes?" the boy with hair a sooty black had questioned once more. His scarlet eyes stare up towards the dark sky, dotted and smeared with faint lights.

The couple found themselves at the quiet park, dressed in coats, mufflers, gloves and earmuffs. For their romantic date this Christmas Eve, they wanted to spend their time wrapped in some grandeur out-of-town destination, yet they found themselves intertwining fingers, and their footsteps leading to a desolate park. 

No one breathed but them; it was a sort of escapism for the two idols. No one shared their world but them—awfully romantic, if they'd like to comment on it. 

The distant city is aglow with whites and reds, colors fitting of yet another Christmas. Their boots crushed the snow, and breaths match, their hearts synchronized.

"A foolish question Ritsu—no, wait. Ritchan."

"Don't say it's foolish...~ Your husband's just wondering!"

"Ahaha! Well, I'm sorry I couldn't answer you the moment you asked it." Mao's expression lights up, like a child receiving a present, and brightens up even more with the resounding carol in their hearts.

"You already know the answer, right, Ritchan? The one in my eyes is you. The one I'm always looking at will always be you." a pout emerges on Ritsu's lips. Mao couldn't tell if it was the cold getting to Sakuma Ritsu, or is his lover truly blushing. Whatever it was, Isara Mao found it adorable.

"Your eyes staring up at the stars were nothing short of beautiful... but it turns out, you were looking at me!" Mao grins wide, tugging on Ritsu's pale hand, to kiss it.

"I love you Maa-kun... It's unfair, you get to be clichè like this!"

"Mm, I love you too, Ritchan."

"Merry Christmas... ♪"

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas reggie! i love you lots ♪  
> and sorry if this sucks i kinda didn't know what to write about. help what if this is ooc im so sorry i love you youre swag


End file.
